A Not So Short History of Puerto Rico
by MeliLovesYa
Summary: Background for my jacked-up OCs, the Puerto Rican duo! I spent a few days worth of research and writing on this, I hope it's enjoyable.  I had a lot of fun writing this, and I really hope you like Carmen and Tulio!


**A/N Hi! This is the background for my two OCs, the dynamic Puerto Rican duo! Carmen and Tulio are really fun characters to write and I had tons of fun designing them! I spent days and days researching and writing this, so I hope you enjoy it! All of the historic facts and dates are correct, except for things that are dictated by their personalities. For example; It's true that Puerto Rico has been fighting in America's wars since before it was part of the US, but it's not because country itself is bloodthirsty. Only Carmen is. It joined in America's wars because of Spain and then it was obligated to when it was ceded to the United States. Another example is Tulio's involvement in wars. It's not like all people who went to war and were from Isla de Vieques only did medical stuff. Tulio's personality is why he didn't involve himself in the fighting. Okay? Okay. I'm going to stop rambling so you guys can read what I've been doing all week.**

**A (Not-So) Short History of Puerto Rico**

On a small island smack-dab in the Caribbean Sea, a little girl spent her days playing in the dense rainforests and white, powdered beaches. Her name was Borikén. She had light brown hair, tanned skin, and ocean-like cerulean eyes.

Borikén; "the great land of the valiant and noble lord".

The young female lived with her mother, Taíno, on the peaceful island. For over 400 years, the girl and her parent lived together happily, cut off from the outside turmoil. But one day, their world crashed down around them.

:-:-:

Borikén hid in a clump of thick shrubbery as she observed the disruption of her peaceful and content life. It was a tall man—wearing some sort of shiny suit—with shaggy but well-kept chestnut hair blowing in the wind and focused emerald eyes scanning the beach.

The small child crouching in the bushes dared not to breathe. She did not wish to be discovered by the large, rather intimidating man. But, despite her desperate attempts to control it, Borikén sneezed extraordinarily loudly and captured the attention of the foreigner.

"Come out, little one. I don't want to hurt you," the peculiar brunette spoke soothing in fluent Español whilst beckoning to the girl to come towards him. She slowly emerged from the bushes, with a confused and skeptical look gracing her sun-kissed features as she ambled across the sand toward the oddity.

Borikén titled her head, signaling that she did not understand what he had said to her previously. "Oh yeah, you don't speak Español…" the newcomer deadpanned aloud as he ran his tanned fingers through his silky auburn locks. The minute girl before him just gazed at the man with obvious distrust; but with a definite spark of curiosity.

When the man dropped to his knees, Borikén was astonished to say the least. She tentatively approached the foreigner and his recently-outstretched hand. Her petite limb began to drift towards the man's, but before she had the chance to grasp the protruding appendage, the island's thoughts flickered back to Taíno. What would her mother say? With that daunting brain wave, the small girl swiftly spun on her heel and raced back towards the dense rainforest.

:-:-:

Taíno had scolded her child for not being hospitable, much to the little brunette's disbelief. So Taíno had sent her daughter back to where she had first encountered the man, intending to make peace. When Borikén finally spotted the foreigner, he was almost ready to set sail into the vast blue horizon on an enormous boat.

"Oi!" the young girl screeched loudly as she hopped around and waved her arms erratically. Her brilliant maneuver successfully snagged the tall brunette's attention. He climbed down off his magnificent ship and ambled up to the small female dressed in animal skins.

They stood there, stares burning figurative holes through each other, for quite some time.

Then the lucky Spaniard found himself falling towards the hard ground due to Borikén's sudden tackle-hug.

:-:-:

"Antonio," the handsome conquistador introduced himself, a lightly tanned finger pointing toward himself.

Borikén nodded and thrust a pleasantly sun-kissed thumb toward her face, "Borikén."

"Borikén," he repeated, whilst bouncing her on his knee. The small female giggled and wrapped her petite hands around his thigh in order to keep herself in place while Antonio's knee thrashed around beneath her.

:-:-:

The young island really took a liking to Antonio, so when she returned home that night, she informed Taíno of all her adventures with the charismatic man. She wove tales of perilous rock climbing, treacherous hiking, and wondrous swimming. The girl really adored Antonio. But Taíno had her doubts.

Not even thirty years after they arrived, the Spaniards—Antonio and his men—had basically taken over the island. Borikén was open to change and followed Antonio around like an obedient puppy. Her mother, on the other hand, was none too pleased.

Taíno was worried about many things. The fate of her people, her daughter's land, the Spaniards, but mostly Borikén herself. The young island was spending more and more time with the invaders. As she did this, the child began to forget everything that made her Borikén. The conquistadors named her 'San Juan Bautista' and she allowed them to begin constructing and colonizing.

The girl was disregarding her native language, culture, and customs so they slowly faded from her mind over time. It did not sit well with Taíno. She was concerned for her people and for herself.

Almost 70 years after Antonio—who turned out to be the mighty España—and his men arrived, Borikén was a completely new girl. She no longer spoke her native language, she had a new name, she had acquired a new 'hermano mayor', and was no longer wearing crude animal skins, but dresses. Taíno was long gone, wiped out after 50 years of slavery and disease. Some of her people survived, but they were forced to remain in slavery until Antonio gave in to Puerto Rico—San Juan Bautista's new, shorter name—and emancipated them. The young island was special to Antonio, so he allowed her to call him by his nickname 'Toño'.

Antonio himself had approved of the name 'Puerto Rico'—which means 'Rich Port'—and had given the island the name to signify her state as a Spanish colony. He also named her 'Carmen', as a human name for his little island.

Carmen proved to be extremely useful to España soon after being renamed—not to mention Antonio had developed a soft spot for the still rather young island—so she had to be protected. She was still tiny and fragile, so a grand house—and an impressively numerous amount of fortresses—was constructed for Carmen. She remained safe and she received frequent visits from her 'hermano mayor', Antonio.

The blossoming island was prosperous, so prosperous in fact that other nations tried to capture her. Arthur, the impeccable England, and Holland, the tenacious Netherlands, both attempted to steal Carmen away from Antonio repeatedly. But España defended his colony fervently, not wanting his little Puerto Rico to leave.

During the 17th and 18th centuries, Carmen continued to grow as Antonio focused more on mainland North, Central, and South American colonies. She still looked around six at this point because she was virtually unexplored, undeveloped and largely unsettled. However, when some of the larger Spanish colonies became independent, Toño began to pay more attention to Carmen as one of his last colonies.

In 1779 a vast percentage of Puerto Rico's inhabitants fought in the American Revolutionary War because of Antonio's grudge against Arthur. Carmen and Alfred had seen each other around and were friends, so the female island was happy to help.

So Carmen, Antonio, and Alfred—the soon-to-be United States of America—all waged war against the Brits and fought savagely.

In the end; Alfred attained his independence, Antonio had finally succeeded in dealing out revenge, and Carmen had developed a talent for war. Being as young as she was, the poor little island was successfully scarred for life. She had always been sheltered and babied, so this bloodshed and heartless slaughter was a completely foreign to her. Sure, she had seen her mother fight her hermano mayor, but it was never even close to the horrific battles that she herself participated in. This newfound concept changed something in Carmen… and she became nastily bloodthirsty and savage in war and longed to be in battles.

:-:-:

Carmen and Antonio were playing soccer during one of the country's visits when they were disrupted by one of Toño's men.

"Sir Carriedo! We brought Tulio!" the man informed the male brunette as he gestured to the small boy who was standing next to him.

Emerald eyes lit up, "Ay, bueno! Bring him over here. He has to meet his big sister."

"Toño? What's this about sisters? Who is that boy?" the brunette colony asked curiously as she analyzed the foreigner.

He smiled at her and pointed towards the small blonde newcomer, "That's Tulio."

"Tulio?" the young female island inquired as she gazed interestedly at the smiling, now lazily waving boy.

Antonio's grin widened, "Yeah! He's your new hermano menor. It's taken some time, but we've finally secured the Isla de Vieques, also known as Tulio. He's part of the land you control now, Carmen."

"Whoop-de-doo. That only means more work for me," Carmen sighed, despite the fact that she was actually ecstatic to have someone to hang out with besides those annoying Coquí.

Toño rolled his gorgeous eyes, "Knock it off. You know you're sick of those loud frogs and fat manatees."

The island burst into laughter, "Damn! You saw right through my flawless disguise! I even thought about those noisy Coquí!"

"I know you too well to be fooled by your foolishness," España informed her smugly. She just waved dismissively at her hermano mayor and turned to Tulio.

"Hi! I'm Carmen Fernandez Carriedo. I assume you're Tulio Fernandez Carriedo?"

The blonde boy nodded, "Yeah! I'm also called Isla de Vieques. What's you other name?"

"Puerto Rico. I like your eyes. The dark brown contrasts your hair nicely," the female brunette informed her new sibling.

Tulio grinned, "Thank ya. I like your hair. It looks so soft. Can I touch it?"

"Sure," Carmen shrugged, admiring the island's laidback response to her creepiness.

:-:-:

Carmen and Tulio hit it off rather well after Antonio's constricting presence had disappeared. They bicker sometimes, it is inevitable when it comes to siblings, but they are still really close.

:-:-:

By the early 19th century, the female half of Puerto Rico was growing restless. The Revolutionary War opened Carmen's eyes to the wonders of freedom, and the colony wanted to taste the sweet nectar of liberty. But Antonio was keeping his beloved islands close. So close, in fact, that he forced the Puerto Rican duo to move into his house. The main island loved her hermano mayor, but she was just a teenager mentally. Even Tulio was feeling restricted by Toño's dictator-like hold on the pair.

Carmen had even tried sneaking out, but to no avail.

:-:-:

"Carmen! What do you think you were doing, niña?" Antonio demanded hotly as he yanked the island back through the window she had been previously climbing out of.

She pouted, "But Alfred got to leave Arthur! Why can't I just go out for once? I promise to return."

España's slightly tanned face softened, "I don't think I think I would survive if I lost you, Carmen. I just want you to stay safe."

"Stop worrying," Puerto Rico smiled understandingly and playfully punched him on the shoulder. "I swear I won't leave you, Toño."

The man front of her nodded and embraced the fifteen year old-looking island colony.

:-:-:

But, towards the end of the 19th Century and over a span of 29 years, Carmen began sneaking out successfully and she moved back into her old house with Tulio. The islands were subtly distancing themselves from Antonio as they started asking for the independence they craved so badly. Neither wished to fight with España, but they were so desperate they had seriously considered declaring war. But—due to a deep love for their handsome hermano mayor—the duo decided against waging war for their freedom.

In 1898, during the Spanish-American War, Puerto Rico was invaded by Alfred and his men. Carmen and Tulio waited patiently, not pleased with the American presence in their home, for España's obvious victory.

That, however, never came.

Antonio lost the Spanish-American War and was forced to cede some colonies—including Puerto Rico—over to the U.S.

Carmen was reluctant to leave her beloved Toño, and got quite pissed at her 'friend' Alfred for ripping Antonio away from her. Tulio wasn't as attached to the Spanish man, but he was dismayed nonetheless when America flipped their lives upside-down.

España himself was devastated, but complied in signing the twosome over, as it was stated in the Treaty of Paris. Now the origin of all Spanish culture no longer had a little sister or brother.

:-:-:

Alfred—who still held an unhealthy grudge against Antonio—maliciously decided to ban Carmen from ever seeing her dear hermano mayor again. The fiery island was furious, but she obeyed America due to a strong loyalty to him and his usually reckless decisions. Tulio was included in this as well, not that he cared.

Over the years that bring us to the Great Depression, Carmen and Tulio became known as a U.S. territory. Carmen fought in WWI alongside Alfred and the States, absolutely adoring every second of bloodshed. Tulio wanted no part in the violence after merely listening to his sister rant about her love for war, and stayed on the sidelines whilst assisting medical treatment.

Their entire population became American citizens, they attained a government extremely similar to that of America's, and the pair was battered by a major earthquake, a tsunami, and several hurricanes.

The first few decades of life with America were pure hell for Puerto Rico. They were so horrid that Carmen violently rebelled. Tulio stayed out of her protests because he knew she could handle it without his intervention. Her revolt turned bloody when—during a march—19 people were slaughtered by the Insular Police opening fire on the crowd.

The Insular Police were a force that resembled the American National Guard and answered to the U.S.-appointed governor.

That blood-stained day was March 21, 1947 and is now referred to as the Ponce Massacre.

In 1947, Alfred granted the duo the right to allow her people to elect democratically their own governor. They were pleased by this development, but it did not stop the bloodshed for independence. The female half of the twosome worshipped the thought of violence too much to give up that easily.

On July 25, 1952 the pair adopted the title of 'Estado Libre Asociado de Puerto Rico' which is officially translated to 'the Commonwealth of Puerto Rico'. It was a title that covered both of them, and left the term 'Puerto Rico' to mean Carmen and 'Isla de Vieques' to mean Tulio. It made differentiation much easier.

Alfred's congress still legislates over many fundamental aspects of Puerto Rican life, but they have the same level of freedom as the States.

During the 1950s the dynamic duo experienced rapid industrialization. This was due to 'Operación Manos a la Obra', which aimed to transform Estado Libre Asociado de Puerto Rico's economy from agriculture-based to manufacturing-based.

:-:-:

Carmen hasn't changed much since the early 1960s. She is bloodthirsty during fights that escalate a tad too far, and this worries Alfred greatly. But, it is extraordinarily useful during wars; especially when she was dragged into the American Civil War before she even belonged to the U.S.

Her nickname is 'Cars' –courtesy of the 'awesome' Gilbert—and she thinks it's adorable.

She is very friendly, pretty, mischievous, funny, playful, and outgoing. So she has made many friends around the world.

But… she is also inconsiderate, lazy, whorish, sarcastic, somewhat cruel, and very arrogant. So she also has made a few enemies.

Alfred and Carmen get along quite well now that the island has settled down. They're actually quite close friends. The only controversy bothering Puerto Rico that involves America is the decision to remain a Commonwealth or apply for Statehood.

Gilbert and Carmen were best friends almost instantly. They were introduced because Ludwig thought they would hit it off. And by the gods did they hit it off. They're what Alfred calls 'insta-friends'. They play pranks together, eat together, call each other cute names, and hang out together whenever given a chance.

Carmen was reunited with her hermano mayor after over one hundred years in a flurry of tears and loud exclamations of joy and love in discombobulated Español.

Ivan is Carmen's second best friend. She loves him like a brother, and he loves her as a friend. We all know how his sisters are… He doesn't put them in the same boat as Carmen.

She gets along with the majority of the nations, but she has grudges against some and hates others.

She still refuses to entirely forgive Holland and Arthur for their nasty pirates and greedy attempts to steal her.

She cannot stand Roderich and Natalia. She hates those two more than anyone should… Roderich is a 'pompous, cheating, lying, dirty, money-grubbing prick' and Natalia is a 'psychotic, freaky, incestuous, flat, stupid, aggravating whore', according to Carmen.

:-:-:

Carmen Jones appears to be anywhere from nineteen to twenty-one, and likes to make fun of Alfred because he looks nineteen as a maximum.

She has curly light brown hair that cascades down to her mid-back. Her shiny locks are arranged in a princess-style fashion, where the two one-inch segments closest to her face are pulled back and pinned together at the back of her head using a barrette with España's flag's Coat of Arms on it.

She has ocean-like blue eyes that were once crystal-clear, but are now somewhat foggy due to a water pollution problem.

Her skin is pleasantly sun-kissed and she adores that skin tone. She loves the Caribbean and being of part of it.

She has a rather large bust; not as large as Katyusha, but _definitely _larger than Natalia, Elizaveta, and any other not-already-mentioned female nations. Her size is second largest throughout the entire world.

Carmen wears a quite revealing outfit, but she claims that Alfred made her do it. He didn't, but he won't tell anyone that. He has earned major bro-points for her getup.

She wears denim shorts with frayed edges that barely cover her average-sized butt, blue flip-flops that tend to break a lot so they're covered in tape, and a bikini top with an American Flag print.

:-:-:

Tulio hasn't done much in the ways of change either. He's still the same old Tulio, but a bit more mature than when he met Carmen at age six.

His nickname is 'Tules' and he absolutely loathes it.

He is funny, handsome, smooth, laidback, and cool. He has friends, not too many not too little, and is content.

He is also sarcastic, lazy, cynical, unhelpful, and cocky. No one hates him exactly, but many don't like his attitude; therefore his entire existence.

He doesn't get along with Alfred. At all. Tulio is really pissed because he is being used as a naval base and a weapon testing site and America refuses to listen when Isla de Vieques complains.

Arthur and Tulio are vaguely best friends. They hang out a lot and have much in common, so they consider each other their best friend. It took time, but they are finally comfortable being around each other.

Tulio doesn't hate anyone and nobody hates him. It's a simple life.

:-:-:

Tulio appears to be around seventeen years old but is mature enough to pull off being a twenty-one year old.

He has blonde hair that is very similar to Francis' but Tulio's is shorter and not as… sparkly. Sometimes it's pulled into a tiny ponytail, but he usually leaves it down.

He has quite dark brown eyes that shine with a devilish innocence at certain times and a mischievous corruption at other times.

He is nicely tanned and he likes it. It's not like he's in love with his arm or anything, but he does enjoy his skin tone.

He wears a simple outfit, thanks to his laziness. He wears a dark blue and white striped sleeveless tee-shirt and denim shorts that go just below his knees. He also wears aviator sunglasses and dark blue Converse.

:-:-:

Estado Libre Asociado de Puerto Rico is another nation in the beautiful world we share.


End file.
